Huntokar
'Huntokar'Spelling of "Huntokar" is given in the Directors' Notes for Episode 91, The 12:37 is the god of Night Vale, and the Destroyer of the world. Huntokar, having created Night Vale, was forgotten, and people of the city only knew her as the god of the mysterious tiny civilization. Her existence was only speculated until the discovery of the civilization, before the war with the tiny civilization, and she is mentioned several times in the podcast. Despite her affiliation to the underground city, Huntokar tends to intervene in the "upper world", and has a great connection with it. Origins and Creation of Night Vale Huntokar is eternal and predates the reality itself. At the beginning, she existed in the mudwomb, among other gods, such as the Woman from Italy, the Distant Prince and Glow Cloud. After reality came to being, Huntokar spent 10,000 years sitting in a lake. Believing herself to be the only "good" god, she wanted to protect and nurture humans. This is the reason that when she got to the empty desert, she stayed and created Night Vale. The people of the city worshiped her by wearing soft meat crowns and building bloodstone circlesEpisode 109, ''A Story About Huntokar''. By the years the people of Night Vale forgot Huntokar, and eventually never thought about who they were actually worshipping, despite Huntokar's repeated messages. Huntokar left messages and signs everywhere for the people of Night Vale to see: glowing arrows in the sky, lines and dots shining in night skies clearly showing how the world is made and who profits from it. But people of Night Vale firmly sticked to their ignorance and education, and therefore refused to look at these signs. Only Steve Carlsberg, Cecil's brother-in-law and native Night Vale citizen, sees the arrows in the sky, and thus understands how the world works better than almost everybody else in town. Saddly, he is treated as a lunatic and even a traitor by his fellow town residentsEpisode 110, Matryoshka. The misinterpretation of all these signs, taken for UFOs, weird birds or simply mysterious lights, makes Huntokar feel helpless, as she seems to lack any other way to communicate with Night Vale, until she broadcasts her story on the radio. The mistake Huntokar loved her version of Night Vale very much, even if for anyone else it was just an ordinary town with no significance. She felt she was not only the creator of the town but also its protector. When the world was ending in 1983 as a result of nuclear missiles getting launched because of a misunderstanding, she decided to save the town by separating it from the rest of the world. In doing so, she shattered reality and all possible versions of Night Vale started to collapse into one another . Existence and Discovery Cecil assumed the tiny underground civilization worships Huntokar long before it was known for sure. In fact, he speculated her existence (including her name) before there was a proof or even a sign the city existsEpisode 14, ''The Man in the Tan Jacket''. He did so due to Teddy Williams's security camera footage from the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex of blurry shapes that could easily be mere rats or raccoons but were taken as a proof of the existence of the underground city. The Underground City Huntokar seems at first to protect the tiny underground civilization and resents the theft of small buildings from the underground city, which are later being put on crates. Despite that fact, she apparently did great harm to the people of the city, who call her "The Destroyer" after supposedly having taken their skyEpisode 107- The Missing Sky. Citizens of the Underground City believe that Huntokar is responsible for the Change, which caused their sky (along with the sun, the moon, and the stars) to disappear and cut their city from the rest of the world. They also believe this to be their own fault as the Huntokar supposedly did this to punish them, although it is unclear what their transgression was. One possible reason she cares so much for both the Underground City and Night Vale are that they are both versions of the town she created, tried to save, and ultimately destroyed. Mentions and Effects On The Upper-World The name of Huntokar appears on roaches: first on one that Cecil found after his encounter on the 12:37 trainEpisode 91, ''The 12:37'' and then on one given out as a part of a Night Vale Transit Authority's press release concerning reopening of the subwayEpisode 97, ''Josefina''. The same episode, Huntokar claims to be "the Destroyer", and speaks against taking small buildings from the underground city and putting them on crates. This is the same nickname given to her by Simone Rigadeau in Ash Beach, referring to her destroying the world in 1983, as well as the nickname used by the people of the tiny underground city. Huntokar is referred to as "The Destroyer" also by Rigadeau, after her false memory created by the beings of Ash BeachEpisode 103, ''Ash Beach''. In the "memory," that backs up Rigadeau's theory that the world ended in 1983, Huntokar is seen blurred on the TV screen, wearing a deer mask, while the news anchors report the end of the world. Rigadeau says she did not understand what the woman said, but she saw the figure was wearing a deer mask, and she knew her name - Huntokar. In Cal, someone scribbled out with charcoal the broadcast calendar and wrote: "A Story About Huntokar"Episode 108, Cal. In the next episode (A Story About Huntokar) Huntokar broadcasted on Night Vale Community Radio and explained the Mistake and how she had caused the holes in reality. She did this in all of the versions of Night Vale. Related Subplots * The Underground City (subplot) * The Crates * 1983 * The Holes In Reality References Category:Deities Category:Characters Category:Voiced Characters Category:Gods